No Regrets, Just Love
by CrissChrisR5Gleekkk
Summary: SEQUEL TO SUMMER WITH THE WARBLERS! Blaine and Kurt are finishing their senior year at NYU. While both of their dreams are starting to take off, will they be able to deal with the pressure? KLAINE!With bits of WEVID and NIFF! Fluff! Angst! Craziness! OH DID I MENTION FLUFF? Might change to M rating in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally got around to typing this and posting it! So this is the sequel to _Summer With The Warblers_! SWTW was written in Blaine's POV, but I'm making this in 3rd person just because it's easier for me.**

**Ummm, I don't have much else to say except for enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ):  
**

* * *

It had been 3 years since the Warbler trip. Blaine and Kurt were finishing their final year of College in New York, Kurt was majoring in Musical Theater while also minoring in fashion. Blaine was studying Performing Arts, hoping to sign a record deal one of these days. Both were enjoying being in New York - together, seeing Wes and David, who were still together, going strong in Boston, and Nick and Jeff who were still together - and married already, in New Jersey, as often as they could.

Kurt and Blaine were living in a small apartment right off of NYU campus, thanks to Blaine's father. They had about 1 month left of school before being completely done, and they were readying up for finals. Needless to say, both of the boys, well men now, were stressed.

"Kurt! Where are all my music sheets?!" Blaine called in their 2 bedroom studio apartment from the living room. He was frantically pushing things aside, not really caring where things went.

"How would _I_ know?! You had them last! I didn't even touch them!"

"You did too! You moved them when you were looking for _your_ fashion designs!"

"I did no such thing Blaine! Don't make this _my _fault!" Kurt came out of their room with his hands on his hips and bitch glare in place.

"I'm not! I-okay," Blaine stood up straight and took a deep breath running his hand over his face. "I'm sorry baby, I am, but I _need_ to find this. I have my finals today in," He checked his watch. "in 2 hours!"

Kurt walked into the room, going right over to his boyfriend. "Okay, Blaine, when was the last time you saw them?"

"I...um...a couple of days ago...on the...coffee table?" Kurt nodded.

"Alright then, why don't we look _there_ instead of throwing everything from the side tables and couch?" Kurt moved towards the paper covered table in the middle of the room, in front of the couch. He moved over some bills and mail, some of his designs, and a few random doo-dads. And low and behold, there underneath all that crap were Blaine's sheet music.

Kurt straightened up and held them in his hand, a smirk graced on his lips. "These?"

"Oh my _GOD!_ Thank you thank you _thank you_ Kurt!" He went to grab them but Kurt held them above his head, out of Blaine's 5'8 height limit, making Blaine pout ridiculously adorably.

"No. Kiss me," Kurt playfully puckered up his lips, the papers still high above his head.

Blaine chuckled but never the less kissed Kurt, pulling him in by his waist eliciting a squeak of surprise from the brunette. "I love you," Blaine said as he pulled back, just slightly.

Kurt smiled and closed the small gap again, wrapping both arms around Blaine's neck, using his free hand to play with the soft curls at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"Alright you, go get ready for school," Kurt playfully pushed away his boyfriend.

"What? You don't think I look professional in what I'm wearing now?" Blaine took a step back, his arms out to the side, showing Kurt a full view of his outfit.

"Blaine, you're in _sweatpants_. _ONLY_ sweatpants,"

"True, but you love it,"

"Mmm, I might, but I don't think your professors would like that too much,"

Blaine pouted. "Fine. I'm taking a shower. Care to join me?" Blaine winked saucily at Kurt before skipping, yes, _skipping_, away to their conjoining bathroom and bedroom, Kurt giggling after him.

* * *

Blaine arrived to class 10 minutes before he needed to. He took this time to study up on a few more things he had struggled on in the past, but overall he knew he was going to Ace this.

The final bell rang and all the students were at their tables, impatiently tapping their foot, or chewing on their pencils as the professor passed out the large tests.

The second he placed it on Blaine's desk, the ebony haired man wrote his name clearly on the top and took a deep breath before starting on question one.

~oOo~

Two hours and a whole hell of a lot of writing later, the professor told them to drop their pencils and ended the test.

Blaine shook out his aching hand before breathing a huge sigh of relief and realizing in his chair. Finally he got up and walked to the large desk in the front of the room, handing in his test with a large smile before walking out of the room, turning his phone on as he did so.

_To: Kurt(:_

_From: Blaine _

_Hey babe! Just finished my finals! Coffee in 20 minutes? Our usual place? -Blaine Xx_

He only had to wait a few seconds before getting a reply.

**_To: Blaine3_**

**_From: Kurt_**

**_I'll be there! How do you think you did? -Kurt Xxxxx_**

_To:Kurt(:_

_From: Blaine_

_I think I aced it!(: I feel really confident! I'll be waiting at our usual spot! -Blaine Xxxxxxx_

Blaine locked his phone just as he arrived at his and Kurt's favorite coffee spot, Think Coffee. He got in the relatively short line, glancing around the cozy shop, seeing a lot of Freshmen, knowing this was the spot where they came to do work and to well, _think_.

Once he was at the counter, he noticed the barista, Laura. She was actually one of Kurt and Blaine's best friends from school. She was small, around 5'3, long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and impeccable fashion sense, which is what caught Kurt's eye in the first place. She was in his fashion class, the two immediately becoming friends after gushing over the last collection of Alexander McQueen.

"Hey Blainers!" Laura flashed him a bright grin which caused him to smile back just as big.

"Hey Laura! Can I have a-"

"Blaine, I already know what you and Kurt want. I already have it ready! I made it when I saw you come in! Where's Kurt? Is he meeting you here? I have to tell him something! Oh! I can tell you too! When will he be here?" Blaine laughed at Laura's questions, knowing this was exactly what the girl did. For someone so small, she sure had a lot of energy!

"You're amazing! Thanks Laura! Kurt should be here any minute! When's your break?" He asked while he handed her some money.

"Oh yay! Umm, oh! Actually in about 5 minutes! I'm sure Mandy wouldn't mind if I took it a little early..." She glanced at the older woman next to her before giving back his change.

"Go ahead sweetie, it's not too crowded today. Hi Blaine," Mandy smiled at Blaine.

"Hi Mandy!"

Laura hung up her apron on the posts before grabbing a few biscotti and running out from behind the counter. Blaine grabbed the two still steaming cups of coffee and they both made their way over to their usual spot.

* * *

Kurt entered the small cozy shop, immediately looking around for his boyfriend. It wasn't too busy today, he noticed, so it was easy to spot the curly haired man and the bonde tiny girl.

"Hey Laura! Hey baby," He smiled at his friend, quickly kissing her on the cheek before softly kissing his boyfriends' soft lips, smiling when he pulled away.

"Awww! You two are so cute! You're giving me cavities as we speak!" Laura had her cheek in her hand as her elbow was resting on the table, a huge smile on her face.

"Shut up..." Kurt muttered as he blushed and sat down next to Blaine who promptly handed him his Grande Non-Fat Mocha as he sipped on his Medium Drip.

"So, Laura said she needed to tell us something!"

"Oh yeah! Okay, so you know how my sister, Taylor has been dating Cassandra for awhile?" Blaine and Kurt both nodded. Laura's sister was an out and proud lesbian, 2 years older than Laura. She had been dating her girlfriend Cassandra since senior year of high school. "Well...Cassie proposed last night! Taylor said yes! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Blaine and Kurt both squealed in happiness, all of them loudly talking at once, causing customers to look their way.

"Oh my god! That's so exciting!" Kurt placed a hand over his heart as he tried to suppress his tears. Yes, even after all those years, he was still a hopeless romantic.

"Yeah! And get this! She wants _you_ to plan her wedding and make her wedding dress!"

Kurt sat there, eyes wide and unblinking.

"Uh, Laura? I think you broke my boyfriend," Blaine said stifling a laugh.

"Kurt? Kuuuuurt? KURT HUMMEL!" Kurt snapped out of his trance as Laura got right up in his face

"Ew don't do that!" Kurt said giggling. "Oh my god! I can't believe this! She really wants _me_ to do it?! I can't believe this! I...I...Oh my god _Blaine!_" Blaine laughed before hugging his boyfriend, and placing a kiss in the corner of his mouth._  
_

"I'm so proud of you baby!" Blaine said as he looked into Kurt's glasz eyes.

Kurt calmed down slightly as he stared into the pots of honey, filled with so much love and adoration for him. "I love you," Kurt leaned in and pressed a chaste yet passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you too. So, _so_ much," Blaine grinned as he pulled back.

Laura watched on with a smile on her face, loving how in love her two best friends were in.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah...I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I will do my best!**

**OH AND OMG GLEE. THURSDAY. NOT PREPARED. D':**

**REVIEWS=LOVE!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Finally a new chapter!**

**I don't own anythinggggg! kbye.**

* * *

All the way home from the coffee shop, Kurt rambled on about Taylor and Cassie's wedding. Normally Blaine would be a little annoyed, not being able to get anything in, but he knew that this is something Kurt has wanted to do since he was 7 years old and his parents renewed their vows right before Elizabeth died, so Blaine just smiled and hummed and nodded at all the appropriate times.

By the time they were back in their apartment, Kurt had finally finished talking and was now just grinning like a mad man. Blaine couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable, and not being able to help but smile back.

It had been a while since he'd seen Kurt this..._happy. _Sure, he was always happy with Blaine, but with all the work and school that had to be done, he hadn't _really_ been able to let everything sink in and to actually relax and have some time to just himself and Blaine. However, now that Kurt had this wedding to deal with, there would be even _less_ time for the both of them.

This had been marked into Blaine's mind as soon as Kurt said, "I'm going to make this the _best_ wedding ever, no matter what! Nothing can get in my way!" Sure, he was proud of his boyfriend for being so enthusiastic and excited about this, but he missed Kurt and Blaine time, or 'Klaine' time as Wes and David liked to put it. The more Blaine thought about this, the more worried he became, and the more he chewed on his lip.

He came out of the kitchen he had walked into a few minutes before with a couple glasses of wine, along with the bottle, still absentmindedly gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Oh my god, Bla-Blaine...? What's wrong? You're chewing on your lip and I know for a _fact_ you only do that when you're worried about something or really stressing out, so spit it out. What's wrong?" He said the last words much more gently, taking his hand into his.

"W-What? Nothing's wrong! Don't worry about it," Blaine flashed a forced, bright smile at Kurt who wasn't buying a second of it.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, you will spit out what's on your mind or I will take all your hair gel that you _still_ like to use sometimes, and never allow you to put anything in your hair again," Blaine's eyes widened as his boyfriend put on his best 'bitch face' and held his gaze.

Blaine sighed and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Fine, okay. I...just don't be mad, okay?" Kurt nodded, eyes softening. "I just...we've both been stressed out with school and work and stuff, and we haven't had much time just to ourselves. I mean, We both go to school every morning at 8, you get home around 4, and I get home at 3:30, get ready for work and then my shift at the library ends at 6, I come home, you're making dinner, we eat, you go and work on your designs until late, and then I have to come get you so you don't fall asleep at your desk. Let's face it Kurt, we don't see each other as much as we want to, and don't get me wrong, I am _so_ proud of you and _so_ goddamn happy for you that you're going to do this wedding and I don't want you to not do it, I just want to see you more,"

He chanced a look at Kurt who's facial expression hadn't changed. It was still caring and worried, his glasz eyes filled with guilt.

"Blaine?" Kurt used his free hand and placed it on Blaine's cheek who moved into his touch. "I love you so much. I know that things..._we_ haven't been the same with school and work...and trust me, it's killing me too. I mean...we're not in high school anymore, you know? We're getting older and spreading out more. But I promise you, I will make sure that we have alone time and we actually can communicate and talk, okay?" Blaine nodded. "I love you, Blaine. Please please _please_ never forget that," Blaine swallowed and nodded sharply, breathing out a sigh of relief as Kurt's lips brushed his, the same warm, fuzzy feeling still there even after all these years.

"I love you too Kurt,"

* * *

That evening, Blaine was scheduled to perform at the nearby cafe starting at 6:00 until 7:00. Kurt had never missed a performance and tonight was no exception.

What the two men weren't expecting when they arrived at the small cafe was a bunch of their Dalton friends who lived relatively close by, Wes and David (who were holding hands and standing close to one another), Nick and Jeff (Jeff's arm around Nick's waist), and then there was Cameron with...a girl?

What the hell?

"Oh my god! Hey guys! What are you doing here?!" I hugged each of them separately, minus the blonde attached to Cam's side.

"Well, we were all in town and remembered Kurt telling us that you play here sometimes! We texted Kurt earlier today to see when your next performance was and when he said it was tonight, well we didn't wait to come see you!" Wes said, his eyes lighting up.

"Well now that you're here, we're all going to have to do a song together now!" Everyone started grinning as we sat down at a table and came up with a song and a simple plan to what would go down.

**~oOo~**

"Hey everyone! I'm Blaine Anderson, as some of you know, and if you don't know me then, well, I'm still Blaine Anderson," Everyone chuckled a bit. "Now, normally it would be just me up here singing a few songs for you guys, but tonight some of my very good friends I went to high school with are in town. We were in our high school's glee club, the Dalton Academy Warblers, and we decided to put this together for you guys! So please give a warm welcome to Wes, David, Jeff, Nick, Cameron, and my boyfriend Kurt!" Everyone politely clapped as the 6 men came up to the small stage Blaine was standing at.

They started out with the intro before Blaine stepped forwards and started singing, all the memories of this song flooding back to him as he opened his mouth.

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Jeff took the stage now, winking at his husband and grinning out into the audience, swaying a bit with the music, his voice just as strong and golden as ever. It was a shame that he never got any solos during high school, this guy could sing. Like, really sing.

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Kurt stepped forwards now, hands behind his back, a soft smile on his lips as he remembered this day as clearly as ever. He remembered Blaine surprising him at McKinley, along with all the Warblers, serenading him, each and every one of them personally saying goodbye to him. He remembered the tears in Blaines eyes as he closed the song, the strong arms around his waist as he whispered the words into his boyfriends ears, "I'm never saying goodbye to you,"

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?

This time, Wes and Cameron stepped forward voices perfectly moulding together in the harmony and melody, gently rocking back and forth on the heels of their feet. Cam winked towards the blonde who was sitting just to the left of them, causing her to blush lightly and smile.

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

Lastly, David and Nick stepped forward, putting every single thing they had into their part, voices loud and clear as a bell. They had people mouthing the word 'wow' because of their melodic voices and tone together. Finally, the rest of the Warblers stepped up with them, Blaine finishing the song with everyone backing him up to the left and right of him.

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?

Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

Everyone started clapping and some even started standing up, convincing the others to do the same, giving the men a standing ovation. They grinned as they all bowed at the same time, just like in competition and they hugged one another as they went to sit down, sans Blaine who stayed up at the stage and sat down with his guitar, ready to finish the performance, grinning madly at his friends the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: School sucks. I've been so tired. Theater isn't helping. I'm trying guys! I always have something after school every single day, but I'm trying!(:**

**Review?(:**

** EmilySleight_R5**

** DarrenImagines**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: School's a bitch.**

**Here, have a chapter(:**

**i don't own anything...but if i did, Klaine would SO be back to having hot dolphin sex(;**

* * *

When Blaine finished his performance, he set his guitar in the case, quickly shutting it, and made his way to the table where Kurt and his friends were seated. It was like he couldn't stop grinning, what with the talk with Kurt, his friends surprising him, performing with them after 3 years, and Cameron actually having a steady relationship. It was like he had walked into a parallel universe!

"So, how'd you like the show?" Blaine asked excitedly, practically jumping up and down in his seat after greeting his friends and taking his coffee Kurt had just ordered from Jeff.

"It was amazing as always Blaine!" Kurt leaned over to kiss his happy boyfriend on the cheek.

"Yeah, I see Blainey-Boy here is still fantastic as always!" David said, Wes nodding next to him.

"Thanks guys. God, it's been forever since we've all hung out!" The others nodded. Blaine laughed a little. "Remember when we went on that boat trip in our senior year and we serenaded Jessica so Cooper could propose to her?"

"Dude, that was so much fun! I mean, besides having to get woken up by you at like 6 in the morning," Cameron exclaimed as the others chuckled.

"And when we went swimming with the fish? That was AWESOME!" Jeff added.

"That was the best time ever...I mean, except for when Nick and Jeff broke up and were like, horribly depressed for forever,"

"WES!" Everyone shouted at once as Jeff and Nick turned beet red and looked at the table.

"What?! Oh. Sorry,"

We all shook our head at our clueless friend.

"So, how long are you guys in New York for?"

"Well, Wes and I are in town for a conference meeting I have this whole weekend," David said.

"And Jeff and I are here for his parents' anniversary. We got here yesterday and we're leaving to go back in 3 days," Jeff had come from New York but had moved to Ohio for his dad's job. However, once he moved up in his position, they was able to move back just a little over a year ago.

"So, Cammy," Everyone snickered at Cameron's nickname. "How long have you and...oh, um, I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name," Blaine's cheeks turned just the littlest bit pink.

"Oh don't worry about it! I know how guys can be after not seeing each other after a while!" She laughed. "My name's Miranda!" She stuck her hand out which Blaine promptly took, noticing her strong, firm handshake. "I just wanted to tell you that you are very talented. I actually work for Sony Records and I think you'd have a very good chance at getting an audition there!" Cam just grinned and put an arm around his girlfriend as Blaine just sat there quietly opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish.

"A-Are you serious?! Oh my _god_! That's amazing! Do you really think that I could get an audition?!"

"Definitely! I recorded a couple of your songs - one of you playing the guitar and another with you playing the piano. I sent them to my boss too, so my bets are _very_ high that he'll come in contact with you this week even!"

Blaine was in shock. Well, duh. But he had been wanting this for as long as he could imagine, and now it was actually happening. He barely registered Kurt's yelp of excitement and shocked kiss on the cheek. He was in a daze. This all seemed so unreal, and thanks to Cameron's girlfriend, it _was_ real.

* * *

By the time everyone was starting to leave the small cafe, the boys had planned to meet up the next day before leaving themselves.

The whole walk back to their apartment was mostly just consisting of Blaine walking with his guitar case in one hand, his other enlaced with Kurt's, while both of them mulled over the information that was thrown at them.

By the time they were back into their warm apartment, Blaine quietly said he was going to take a shower. Kurt knew that he was just overwhelmed and worried. Even though it didn't seem like it, Blaine was one of the biggest worriers that he knew - besides him of course. He never really showed it, but would get strangely quiet, thinking over everything in his head and allowing it all to boil up inside of him.

Kurt waited for the sound of the shower turing on before following his boyfriend into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him and quickly stripping. He folded his clothes, putting them on the counter before picking up Blaine's that were carelessly thrown on the tile floor and doing the same, setting them next to his. He quietly pulled away the shower curtain without making the metal rings scratch the shower rod, carefully stepping in and wrapping his arms around his waist, Blaine's eyes closed and his body just standing there in the warm water.

"Hey," Blaine figured as much that Kurt would make his way in here.

"Hey sweetie. Wanna tell me what's wrong yet?" Kurt bent down to pick up Blaine's shampoo, putting a bit in his palm and starting to massage Blaine's hair.

"Mmm...nothing's wrong, I'm just tired."

"Liar,"

Blaine sighed. "Fine. I...it' just happening so fast. I don't want to get my hopes up and then have them come crashing down. I just want this to happen _so_ bad, Kurt. I...I guess I'm just scared and nervous,"

Kurt didn't say anything as he rinsed Blaine's hair and started washing his body with the soft loofa with coconut scented body wash.

"Well, I think this is an amazing opportunity, and i think you need to take that chance if you want to get a start. You've been dreaming about this for so long baby, and I don't want to see you hate yourself later for not taking this. This is _your _time. _Your_ chance. Do something with it."

Blaine didn't say anything but sighed and turned around in Kurt's embrace to softly kiss him on the lips.

* * *

Later that night as both men were lying in bed, Kurt's body wrapped around the shorter mans, softly playing with Blaine's fingers.

"Kurt?" Kurt just hummed a response. "I...I think I'm gonna do it. I mean, if I get an audition,"

"Good. I'm so proud of you baby. And of course you're going to get it! You're amazing. Anyone would have to be deaf, blind, crazy, and psychotic not to see that," Blaine laughed a bit shifting his neck so he could kiss his boyfriend.

"I love you,"

"Good, because I'm totally worth loving," Kurt flashed him a cheeky wink causing Blaine to guffaw again before turning back around, snuggling a bit more into Kurt's warm body, both of them falling asleep with soft smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make me smile(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bongo, this is for you(;**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Two days later, after the other Warblers went back home, Blaine got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Blaine Anderson?" A deep, unfamiliar voice came through.

"This is he, may I ask who this is?"

"Hello Blaine. My name's Alex Stevens and I'm the manager of Sony Records. Yesterday I received an email from one of my clients, Miranda Holt. Do you know her?"

Blaine took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Yes sir, she's a friend of mine,"

"Well, Blaine, I was _very _impressed with what she saw."

"A-Are you serious?" Blaine practically yelled into the mouthpiece, making Kurt come out of the kitchen and tilt his head, silently asking what was going on. Blaine just shook his head at him and held up a finger, signaling he'd tell him in a minute.

"Absolutely. Would there be a possibility you could come by the studio sometime this week or the next?"

"Yes! Oh my god, yes! I mean-um, yeah, definitely. When did you want me to come?"

"That's up to you. I'm going to transfer you to the secretary so you can schedule it with her."

"Okay, thank you so much Mr. Stevens! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Please Blaine, call me Alex. And you're welcome. Goodbye," The line went dead, but was immediately picked up by a woman's voice.

"Hi, is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Sure is!"

"Wonderful! Okay, so I have an opening this Friday at 2:30 PM, 4:00 PM, and the same thing goes until Wednesday, the week after."

"Friday at 2:30 works for me!"

"Very well then! I will put you down! Remember when you get here, come to the front desk and we'll check you in, and then someone will come and get you to take you to your audition!"

"I will remember that! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Mr. Anderson. Have a good evening!"

"Bye!" Blaine hung up and let himself fall dramatically on the couch, phone still clutched in his hand.

"So?" He opened his eyes and saw Kurt standing above him, arms crossed and an anxious expression. "What was that all about?"

"Sony Records just called me..." Kurt gasped. "And I just scheduled my audition!" He sighed with a grin on his face, still looking up at his boyfriend.

"Oh my god! Blaine, thats amazing! I'm SO proud of you!" Kurt threw himself down on his lap and started smothering his face with kisses, causing Blaine to laugh out and hug Kurt tightly to his chest.

"This is really happening. I mean, our dreams. They're really starting to become a reality aren't they?"

"They really are. And I couldn't be more proud of you, Blaine. I mean that."

"Thank you. Seriously Kurt, for everything. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now. You convinced me to actually do this, if it ever happened...and it did. I seriously can't thank you enough for this. I love you so much." Kurt's eyes welled up with tears as Blaine took his hand and gently stroked his knuckles with his thumb.

"I love you too Blaine. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

That following Friday, Blaine got up bright and early, too excited to sleep in since his audition was that day. He didn't have any classes, surprisingly enough that day, but somehow he wanted them so the day would go by faster.

He woke up and found Kurt's head lying on his chest from when they were watching a movie last night, and pressed a small kiss on his head. He gently moved him aside so he could get up and shower, without waking Kurt up.

He took his time in the shower, letting the hot water relax his tense muscles from the stress of perfecting his audition piece. He washed his hair so long, that his head was just a pile of white suds, and washed his body in Kurt's vanilla scented body wash. When he stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, before shaving and gelling down his hair.

He looked into the mirror and smiled.

He could tell this was going to be a good day.

**~oOo~**

Blaine opened one of the large, glass doors to the building of Sony Records. He immediately spotted the large, chestnut desk with a young woman, probably in her mid 20's, typing at the computer in front of her. She had blonde hair that she wore in a bun on her head, and had bright red lips. She had a bluetooth in her ear and had an assortment of papers around her.

"Um, hi. I'm Blaine Anderson? I have an appointment at 2:30," Blaine said nervously walking up to the woman.

"Oh, yes hello! I believe we talked on the phone the other day. I'm-"

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

"I-uh, yes...how...?" She looked confused, glancing at the computer monitor in front of her where she had pulled up the appointment list for that day. "Oh my god! Blaine! Blaine Anderson! I don't even know how I didn't remember you when we set up your appointment!" Quinn immediately shot up from her desk, scurrying around it to collect Blaine in a hug.

"How long's it been?! Like, 5 years? Have you talked to Kurt lately?" Blaine asked once they stepped away from each other a bit.

She shook her head, looking sad. "No, I...I haven't really kept in contact with any of the New Directions lately."

"Oh. Well we should all hang out sometime! Some of the Warblers were here just last weekend! I'm sure Kurt would _love_ to see you!"

"Yeah, that'll definitely have to happen! Here, give me your phone, I'll add my number," Blaine quickly handed her his phone, and she did the same with hers. "I'll give you a call sometime this weekend!"

"Sounds good! Someone will be out to get you shortly," She smiled that gorgeous smile of hers before going back behind her desk to page someone for Blaine.

Blaine walked over to the waiting area and sat down, taking deep breath, trying not to get nervous. He felt a buzz in his coat pocket and pulled it out to see a text from Kurt.

_Good luck today sweetie. I know you'll bring down the house, well, room, with your song. It's amazing just like you. I believe in you. I love you. -Kurt xoxo_

"Blaine Anderson?" A woman in a black pencil skirt came out with a clipboard, her glasses perched on her long nose.

He took a deep breath and stood up saying, "Right here." Then he followed her to the audition room.

* * *

**A/N: YAY for Quinn! I've been missing her on Glee, so I brought her back in the story!(:**

**Since it's almost thanksgiving here in the USA, I thought I'd tell you what I'm thankful for! I'm thankful for YOU guys. All your enthusiasm and reviews really help me be more motivated to write and continue these stories for you. I love doing this, and I really hope you enjoy my stories. You're reviews and comments always put a smile on my face and help me feel appreciated, so THANK YOU.**

**Review?(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: When theater takes over your life and you get about as much sleep as Darren, there's no way you have time for 3 stories.**

**But yay! New chapter!(:**

**I don't own anything, or Klaine would be back together already!**

* * *

Blaine was led down a long hallway, before coming to a medium sized room where there was a baby grand piano and a beautiful looking guitar on a stand.

"Mr. Stevens will be in shortly. He told me to tell you that you are free to warm up and tune anything you need to." And with that, the assistant was gone and Blaine was alone in the room.

He stood there for a minute before shaking his head, clearing it, and walking over to the piano where he sat down and ran a few scales, before mindlessly playing random melodies, finally choosing a song to start playing. It was one that meant something to he and Kurt, one they've been singing for years. The beautiful sound of the perfectly tuned piano playing 'Somewhere Only We Know' floated around the room, causing Blaine to get lost in the music. He slowly brought it to a close before standing up and making his way over to the guitar, and sitting on a stool nearby.

He quickly tuned the guitar before strumming a few chords, testing it out, and starting to play one of the songs he's been working on. He got so lost in his music, he didn't hear or notice the door quietly opening and closing to the right of him.

When he finally stopped playing, he looked up to see a tall, bald black man dressed in a what had to be an Armani suit.

"O-Oh. Hi, sorry I didn't see you come in," He quickly set the guitar down before standing up, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans before walking over to the man.

"Blaine Anderson, you sure have a knack for music!" Mr. Stevens bellowed in a low, tenor voice, sticking his hand out for Blaine to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you sir,"

Mr. Stevens dismissively waved his hand. "None of that 'Sir' crap, call me Alex!" Blaine grinned.

"Well then, Alex, it's a pleasure to meet you! I can't thank you enough for this opportunity," Alex just grinned at him, leading them over to a table where a few chairs were at.

"Okay! I'm going to ask you a few questions just for background information before you can get started! So, normal information, full name, where you're from, age, instruments you play, background with music, and tell me anything about yourself that I should know about!"

"Well, Blaine Devon Anderson, I'm from Westerville Ohio, I'm 23 years old, I play guitar, piano, violin, harmonica...but mostly piano and guitar. Um, I was in my high school glee club for 3 years, and I was the lead singer for 2 of those years-"

"What was the name of your Glee club?"

"Dalton Academy Warblers." A fond smile came across Blaine's lips as he remembered his Warbler brothers. "Anyways, I currently live with my boyfriend of almost 5 years, Kurt Hummel right off of NYU campus. We're both finishing up our final year at NYU...Music is a big part of my life. Without it, I don't think I would've met the love of my life, nor would I be doing _anything_ that I am today, especially this audition."

Alex just smiled fondly at the young man. He seemed so genuine and unique, and from what he heard before he came in, he was incredibly impressed. "Well then, why don't you show me what you've got?"

Blaine nodded, wringing his hands as he walked over to the piano, sitting down and ghosting his fingers idly across the ivory keys. He started playing the sweet, haunted melody before opening his mouth to start singing, putting everything he had into it.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_  
_You don't know how lovely you are_  
_I had to find you, tell you I need you_  
_Tell you I set you apart_  
_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_  
_Oh let's go back to the start_  
_Running in circles, coming up tails_  
_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh, take me back to the start._

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
_Pulling the puzzles apart_  
_Questions of science, science and progress_  
_Don't speak as loud as my heart_  
_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_  
_Oh and I rush to the start_  
_Running in circles, chasing our tails_  
_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be so hard_  
_I'm going back to the start_

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

He lifted his fingers from the keys, taking a deep breath before turning to look at Alex who was just starting at him in awe.

"That was amazing, Blaine! Absolutely amazing! I don't even..." He shook his head, smiling. "If you're next song on the guitar is _half_ as good as that was, you definitely have a bright future here."

* * *

"Kurt! Babe, I'm home!" There was a large clattering noise from the kitchen before Kurt came rushing out, apron on, towel in his hands, nervous look in his face.

"How'd it go? Oh my god please tell me you got signed."

"Kurt Kurt Kurt! Relax! Let me at least get in before you attack me!" Blaine laughed as he hung his coat up, seeing Kurt impatiently bounce up and down with anticipation. Blaine moved to the living room, settling himself on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Come here," He held his arms open for Kurt, who had followed him quietly. Kurt scrambled into his embrace, snuggling into his side, sighing when Blaine's sweet cologne hit his nostrils. "So..."

"For god's sake Blaine, just tell me already!" Blaine just laughed and pulled his boyfriend in closer.

"He loved me. I'm officially signed to Sony Records!" Kurt screamed and completely threw himself at Blaine who was laughing. He planted kisses all around Blaine's face and finally on his lips, putting all the passion and love he could into it. When they finally separated, Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Blaine cradled Kurt's face in his hands.

"Nothing's wrong! God, no, nothing's wrong. I just. Y-You have no idea how proud of you I am. I can't believe this. No, actually I can. You were a shoe in for that record company! I just - _God, _Blaine. I am so proud of you."

Blaine said nothing, just leaned forwards and kissed Kurt again.

"Oh, and um, Kurt?" Blaine pulled back, remembering something.

"Mhmm?"

"I...I ran into Quinn."

* * *

**A/N: So, that was fun. I'm not over that phone call from last Thursday's episode. I mean. BLARG. **

**Anyways. I'm going to hopefully update sooner than last time, but we'll see with the holiday's coming up and Theater! **

**Ugh.**

**Twitters:**

**EmilySleight_R5**

**DarrenImagines (Main admin)**

**Drop in a review for me?(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but theater has been kicking my ass! We have opening night on January 24th and let me tell you - we are NOT ready. We're doing Footloose and it's gonna be a train wreck. Whee. So, I won't be able to update probably until after theater is over which will be around the beginning of February! ): But for now, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Keep in mind Beth never happened, but Quinn getting into Yale did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Quinn? As in Quinn Fabray? The girl who totally disappeared off the face of the earth right after high school?" Kurt asked quietly as he remembered the sweet, yet somehow still bitchy blonde girl.

"The very one,"

"Wow...I don't...I mean,"

"Kurt, listen. She wants to meet up with us to explain everything I guess, but I'll tell her that nows not a good time if you want me to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable at all or anything..."

"No, don't do that...I think...I think that that would be a good idea. You have her number?"

"Yeah, we traded numbers before I went in for my audition."

"Call her." Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurts cheek before pulling up Quinn's number and calling her.

* * *

The next day Kurt and Blaine entered their usual coffee shop hand in hand, a few minutes before they were supposed to meet Quinn. When they got up to the register, they saw Laura turn and see them standing there.

"Hey Julia I've got this one! Go ahead and take your break now," Laura smiled sweetly at the high school barista, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hi Kurtie! Hi Blainey! Your usuals?" Laura grinned at the two boys, already putting in their orders.

"Yep! But also add a carmel latte," Blaine smiled and handed her the money.

"Three today? Is someone else coming?" Laura started putting together their drinks expertly.

"Well, uh, we're meeting an...old friend today in about...oh, there she is," Kurt looked over to see Quinn - still as gorgeous as ever, walk into the shop and look around before spotting the boys. Laura raised an eyebrow at her favorite customers, silently asking _why are you meeting her? Who is she?_ before handing over their drinks.

Blaine just shook his head softly, translating to _We'll tell you later._ She just shrugged and gave them a smile before returning to her next customer.

"Hi Blaine...Hi Kurt," Quinn smiled softly, almost nervously at the men in front of her.

"Hi Quinn," Blaine stepped forwards to give her a quick hug, but when he pulled away, both Quinn and Kurt stayed where they were, looking away awkwardly. "Okay, why don't we go find a place to sit down.

They made their way over to a less crowded spot, Blaine and Kurt sitting on one side, Quinn on the other. They were all silent for a few minutes, collecting thoughts and taking sips from their respective drinks. Finally, Kurt decided to break the silence and ask the question all three of them were thinking. "Why did you break off contact with us? Why...why did you just stop talking to us, Quinn?"

Quinn opened her mouth to talk, but quickly closed it, trying to think of the words to say. "I..." She sighed. "Kurt, Blaine, when we graduated, you two were at Dalton, and I was at McKinely. Now, I know that's not an excuse at all, but I just...I needed to get out of Ohio. During Senior year, I guess I just started closing myself off from anyone and everyone. I was still in Glee and the Cheerio's, but I wasn't into it. I purposefully stayed in the back and I guess after awhile, no one really noticed or cared anymore, and I was fine with that."

"But I thought you and Rachel were at least becoming good friends," Blaine said, eyebrows furrowing together.

Quinn shrugged. "I mean, we got along, and we talked and stuff, but we were never 'good friends'," she made air quotes with her fingers before wrapping them around her drink again. "It's not that I didn't get along with anyone in glee, but I guess I just isolated myself too much to even let anyone becoming friends with me...if that makes sense." The boys nodded. "Once I got here, I went to Yale for awhile, but I was so...messed up from High School that I partied a lot." She took a deep breath. "I...One night, I was especially drunk and I slept with a guy in my drama class. We didn't use protection and I...I got...pregnant." Kurt's eyes widened and both he and Blaine gasped sharply.

"When I told Kevin - the father, he bolted. Switched classes, changed his number and dorm room - everything. I wasn't going to end the pregnancy, but I knew I didn't have what I needed to support the baby. So I dropped out of school, got the job at Sony Records, and I now have a 2 year old daughter named Carli." Kurt and Blaine were silent for a few minutes as they tried to process everything they had just received.

"I...I can go. I just at least thought you deserved an explanation." Quinn got up to leave, but just as she was about to walk past Kurt, he gently grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Can I...can I see a picture of her?" Quinn's eyes brows raised.

"R-Really?"

"Really. I want to see what this mini Quinn Fabray looks like," He smiled at his old friend who moved to sit back down, scooting her chair over so she was sitting next to Kurt. While she was digging for her phone in her purse, Blaine leant over and kissed Kurt on the cheek, smiling adoringly at his boyfriend.

"I actually just took this this morning," She showed the couple a picture of a small, slightly chubby toddler with her mothers blonde hair and hazel eyes, sitting in a highchair, dry cereal spread out in the tray in front of her. She was laughing at the camera, a couple teeth already starting to poke through.

"She looks just like you," Blaine said softly, his arm around Kurt's shoulder as he looked at the pictures.

Quinn continued to show the two boys more of Carli, and Kurt could just see the love and admiration in the young mother's face when she would tell them about her daughter. He smiled softly whenever her face would light up, remembering something Carli did and telling it to them.

When Quinn had to go, Blaine was the first to hug her, telling her he'd see her soon, and to call him whenever - whether it be for babysitting, or just hanging out.

When Kurt hugged Quinn, they stayed embraced for a while. "Don't ever leave me again, Quinn Fabray." She choked out a laugh as she tried not to tear up.

"I promise I won't." Kurt pulled back and kissed her on the cheek, while Blaine held out her coat for her.

"And we want to meet Carli sometime!" Kurt added with a wink, just before Quinn left.

"Oh I promise you will. Bye guys...and thank you for understanding," They both waved to her as she left, before smiling at each other and leaving as well after saying bye to Laura, and Kurt promising to call her later that night so they could all meet up with her, Taylor, and Cassie sometime that week, walking out the door hand in hand.

* * *

**Yaaaaay. Finally updated! We'll go back to the boy's story lines soon! I hope this gave you a little more insight of Quinn's life!**

**I'm going to warn you again - I won't be updating for at least a month. But hopefully after that I'll have MUCH more time to write! **

**If anyone is reading BOATFAL I am SO sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 months! I have writers block right now on that story and also with theater, my mind is a MESS. I apologize to everyone for horrible updates and my scatter brainess! **

**Review pleeeease?(: **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been about 2 months now? since I last updated. We finished Footloose about 2 weeks ago, but I've been focusing on school work - since I have A LOT of it right now! **

**Can we just talk about the last Glee episode though? HOLY MOTHER OF GOD. I had a heart-attack when Kurt and Blaine made out. SEXIEST thing ever. I completely, 100% approve! Oh my gosh, Chris's back. SO HOT. But Kurt needs to stop trying to convince himself he and blaine are just friends because friends don't make out in the back of a car, or have sex after. I can't wait until Come What May, even if it may be a dream sequence! We'll see! WE HAVE TO BELIEVE!**

**Currently I'm in Chicago right now, going to A4B tomorrow with some friends!(: I can't wait! **

**So on with the story!(:**

**I sadly don't own anything ):**

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine got back home, Kurt immediately went into his office, starting to talk on the phone as he walked in, and to continue writing down his ideas for Taylor and Cassie's wedding. Blaine went to the piano with his music he was practicing for one of his shows later that week. About 30 minutes later, he heard a shriek from Kurt's office, quickly getting up and running into the hallways, thinking something was wrong.

Instead, before he got into an armful of a grinning Kurt. He laughed at his over-excitable boyfriend, holding him tightly by his waist, trying to get him to stop bouncing and get him to talk through his laughter.

"Woah woah woah! What happened?" Kurt stopped laughing and was now just grinning like mad and stopped bouncing on his toes.

"I was talking to Finn and he said that his new girlfriend was a florist and would provide the center pieces for the wedding!" He started bouncing again, this time grasping Blaine's shoulders for leverage.

"Are you serious? That's awesome!" Blaine laughed too, holding onto Kurt's forearms, trying to prevent him from falling.

"Oh my god, I have to call Taylor!" And just like that, Kurt was dashing off into his office again.

* * *

A few hours later, it started getting darker, and Blaine's stomach kept getting louder. He checked the time and was surprised that it was already 7:30. He quickly put away all his music and padded his way over to the small kitchen, getting out the ingredients for chicken marsala, and quickly making it, even running out to the store around the corner and picking up some roses, wine and two scented candles.

Once dinner was done and on the table, he lit the two candles and placed them on either side of the table, and putting the roses in a vase.

He then made his way down the narrow hallway to Kurt's office, gently knocking on the closed door, brows furrowing a bit when he didn't get an answer. He quietly cracked open the door, and smiled softly at the sight before him.

His boyfriend was asleep at his desk, glasses sliding off his nose and head resting on his arms, which we on several sheets of paper. He was softly snoring, and Blaine could hear the little puffs of breath coming out of his mouth as it was slightly muffled in his arms.

Blaine quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture, smiling slightly before walking over and placing soft kisses on the back of his neck, carding his hands through his soft, chestnut locks. "Kurt, honey wake up. I have dinner ready,"

"Mmm...Blaine?" Kurt opened one eye and then the other, squinting at the soft light coming from his desk lamp.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Blaine chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"What time is it?"

"About 8 o'clock. I have dinner ready. Come on," He offered him his hand, which Kurt gladly took, and led them out into the kitchen/dining room.

"Oh my goodness. Blaine, you didn't have to go through all this. What's this even for?" Kurt slowly sat down in the chair that Blaine pulled out for him.

"What? Can't I do something for my wonderful, amazing, beautiful, sexy boyfriend without having an ulterior motive?" Blaine grinned as he cut into his chicken.

Kurt eyed him for a moment, seeing if he really did have an ulterior motive, but when he didn't find one, or see anything in his eyes, he let it go, and started on his own dinner, moaning when the chicken touched his taste buds. "Ohmygod _Blaine_, you should make this every night. You're amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," He grinned before getting up and pouring the wine he bought at the store into two glasses for them.

Kurt just stared at him while he placed his glass in front of him. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Blaine winked cheekily at him. "I love you too,"

* * *

Later that night, they were sitting on the sofa, soft music playing in the background as they cuddled together underneath a blanket. Kurt was lying in between Blaine's legs, his face in the crook of his neck, and his hand clasped in his boyfriends. Blaine's cheek was resting on top of his hair, occasionally pressing a kiss on his hairline.

"Hey Kurt?" Kurt made a non-commital sound. "Where do you see us in...I don't know, five years? Do you think we'll ever get married? Have kids? Our own little family?" Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's neck and looked into those hazel orbs, seeing anxiousness and a bit of nervousness.

He cupped Blaine's jaw and cheek in his hands and slowly moved his thumb back and forth across the light stubble that was growing there, Blaine automatically leaning into the soft, loving touch. "I absolutely see us getting married and starting our own family. Maybe even having our own house, somewhere close to Sony, and where I'll be working on Broadway. I see us having two kids, a boy and a girl, the little boy with your curly hair, and the little girl with bright blue eyes, like mine. I see us taking them to the park with our dog, and watching them grow up. But most importantly, I see you and me together, forever," Tears had welled up in Blaine's eyes as Kurt was talking, eyes never leaving each others.

Blaine just pulled Kurt tighter to him and nuzzled into his hair, tears spilling over and onto his cheeks. Kurt softly pulled him away and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?" Kurt frowned as tears kept coming out of Blaine's eyes.

"It's just that...I never really..._thought_ about what we might do or be in the future...I was planning on just kind of going with the flow. But now, everything with Taylor and Cassie getting married...it can really happen for us. We're not in Ohio anymore and we can start our own family and love each other here without getting too harshly judged...it's just amazing." Blaine's smile reached his eyes, which weren't producing tears anymore, but were a tad shiny.

"It is. And I promise you Blaine, we _will_ get married. When the time is right. I'm never saying goodbye to you."

"Me neither," They sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So many feels!(: **

**I'm off to bed now, gotta be awake and ready for Airport 4 Birds tomorrow!**

**Review for my birthday that's in 18 days?(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! And hating this Glee hiatus! ): But hey! It comes back on my birthday and omg. COME WHAT MAY. Can we just talk about how freaking excited I am!? I'm more excited about Glee than my own birthday!**

**ANYWAYS, on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin.**

* * *

The next day, while Blaine went to go work with Sony, Kurt went to Think Coffee to meet up with Laura, Taylor, and Cassie, to go over wedding details. He had managed to pull out all his old bridal magazines from the top of his and Blaine's conjoined closet, and had pulled out things that he thought might be helpful. He now had a full, or rather stuffed, folder full of ideas.

As soon as he stepped into the coffee shop, the smell of hazelnut, vanilla, chocolate, and black coffee wafted over him. He immediately felt relaxed and calm, walking over to the small line and ordering himself a grande non-fat mocha. Nothing had changed from high school!

"Kurt! Kuuuurt! Over here!" As soon as he had finished putting some sweetener into his coffee, he heard a high pitched, energetic voice that he knew only belonged to Laura. He smiled at her and walked over to the booth she and her sister and her sister's fiancé were sitting at.

"Hi Laura!" He hugged the petite girl who was practically vibrating with excitement. "Hey Taylor, hey Cass," He hugged them as well as they both quickly got up before they all sat down, the couple on one side, and Kurt and Laura on the other.

"So so so? What do you have?"

"Laura, calm down!" Her sister laughed at her energy. "You'd think this is your wedding!"

"Sorry! I'm just so excited and happy!"

Kurt just laughed as he opened up the folder, pulling out his notepad with his checklist of things he's figured out and things he needs to work out. "So, Cassie, Taylor, we decided on the colors white and pale yellow for the theme colors right?" The couple, who's hands were clasped, nodded excitedly. "Well, as you know, Finn's girlfriend, Carrie, said she could provide the center pieces, and I think I may have found a few runner ups!"

"Oooh! Let me see!" Cassie bounced slightly in her seat, her fiancé lovingly rolling her eyes at her. Taylor was much more relaxed and chill, while Cassie was energetic and more like a little kid. Kurt assumed that's why they got along so well.

He pulled out a few sample pictures, one of simple mixture of white roses, yellow tiger lilly's, and just a bit of green leaves to break the colors up a bit, another one of white and yellow roses, surrounded by perfect green leaves, and a last one of yellow tulips, white roses, some thin greenery, and very subtle bits of light pink cherry blossoms.

"Oh my god...there's all so beautiful...I really like the last one. Cassie, what do you think?" For once the normally loud brunette, was silent, staring at the pictures in front of her.

"Y-Yes. The last one is perfect. Oh my god did we just finish out centerpieces?" Cassie's big brown eyes were a bit glossy from tears as she continued looking at the flower arrangements.

"Yeah, baby, we did," Taylor smiled and squeezed her hand, as Laura and Kurt looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Okay. What's next?" Laura clapped her hands together, shaking the girls back to reality.

"Way to ruin the moment there Laura," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, so we have centerpieces out of the way...I was thinking of saving the bouquets and aisle pieces until after we find the venue and stuff." The girls nodded their heads in understanding. "Although I was wondering if you guys have set a date yet? So we know when we need the flowers by,"

Cassie and Taylor looked at each other for a moment, holding a silent conversation, and then Cassie nodded. "Yes. We want it to be a spring wedding, which we think would work perfectly with the color theme...so we were thinking May 18th." Kurt noticed a bit of apprehension in Cassie's eyes.

"Okay...um, I don't mean to prod, but is there any reason...why, that date?" Kurt asked, writing it down in his notes.

"It's my brother's 5 year death anniversary...He was killed by a drunk driver on his way home from his friend's house," Kurt's eyes snapped up. Laura was looking down at the table, suddenly very interested in her finger nails, and Taylor had moved so one arm was around her girlfriends' waist, letting Cassie drop her head on her shoulder.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry." Cassie tried to smile at Kurt. "I think May 18th is the perfect date,"

* * *

"Blaine? I'm home!" Kurt had gone out to dinner with the girls, and had just arrived home, a little past 6:30, so Blaine should be home. He didn't hear a response as he toed off his shoes and dropped his keys in the bowl by the door. "Blaine?" His eyebrows furrowed as he peeked into the living room, only to see his boyfriend sleeping soundly on the couch, his breathing slightly ragged. He walked over to him and knelt down near his head. "Sweetie, I'm home," Kurt gently shook his shoulder, and carded his fingers through his soft loose curls.

"Huh? Oh, hi," He sat up and coughed rather loudly, Kurt wincing at how wet and painful it sounded.

"Are you okay?"

"'Eah, I'm fine," He sniffed rather unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh." Without warning, Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's forehead, causing his boyfriend to gasp at the coolness contrasting with the heat of his body. "Oh my god, Blaine you're burning up! Stay here and don't move. I'm gonna get the thermometer." He ran to the medicine closet, quickly locating the thermometer, before running back and taking it out of it's case. "Okay mister, under your tongue." Blaine pouted, but obeyed. Kurt stood next to him by the couch, arms folded across his chest, and foot tapping against the carpet.

2 minutes later, it went off, and Kurt plucked it back out of his mouth, and Blaine fell over onto the pillow in exhaustion. "'Wha's it 'ay?"

"102.4! Blaine! Have you been feeling like this all day?"

"...D'no.,"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare lie to me Mr. Anderson,"

"O'ay, a 'ittle? I wa'nt feeling 'is bad 'is mor'ing! I swear!" He coughed again, and Kurt sat next to him on the couch, rubbing his back between his shoulder blades.

"Okay sweetie. Let's get you some medicine and in bed, and if you still have a fever tomorrow morning, I'm taking you to the doctor, got it?"

"'Ot it," Kurt placed a soft kiss on his cheek before helping the exhausted man up and to their room.

He stripped him down to his boxers, thinking it'd help him cool off, and helped him into bed. He then quickly changed into a pair of loose yoga pants and an old Dalton t-shirt and headed for the door.

"'urt!"

"Yes?" He turned around and looked at his boyfriend who looked helplessly small in bed.

"'on't 'eave 'e," Kurt's heart nearly broke in two at his boyfriend's scared look.

"Oh honey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to get you some medicine okay?" Blaine nodded.

"'Urry ba'"

"I will," Kurt quickly fetched some ibuprofen and some water and carried them back to his boyfriend who was looking at the door anxiously. "See? I told you it'd only take a minute!"

He helped Blaine sit up and swallow the two pills, one by one, rubbing his back when he winced at the pills going down his swollen throat.

"I'm gonna call your boss and tell him you're sick and won't be able to come back to work for at _least_ 2 days, okay?" Blaine, not having the energy to argue just nodded, his eyes starting to droop.

As soon as Kurt got the OK from Sony, he slipped back in the room and saw Blaine asleep, with a slight frown on his face from not having Kurt in bed with him. Kurt just chuckled a little and crawled into bed with him, pulling him against his body and kissing his hairline, causing the sleeping man to sigh, and his face even out. Kurt fell asleep a little bit later, with a smile on his face and his arms wrapped around the man he loved.

* * *

**A/N: Sucky ending, I know. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review for my birthday? It's on Thursday - when Glee comes back!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So many things to do, so little time. It also doesn't help when you lose your laptop at school in a bathroom because you had to rush to pee and then run from like 10 other girls in there to make the bus...But I get it back Monday so yay!  
**

**ALSO: Can we talk about the KLAINE FREAKING PROPOSAL?! FINALLY ALL IS GOOD IN THE WORLD. Well besides the fact that Klaine aren't back together yet, but they've been filming together for the past 5 days! I smell a Klaine reunion and nothing has ever smelt better.  
**

**On with this chapter then!(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even though I want to. Really bad. **

* * *

The next morning Blaine wasn't any better, if anything, he was worse. He didn't sleep well the night before at all, even with all the NyQuil Kurt made him take before officially going to sleep. He was up all night coughing and trying to catch his breath from coughing so much, and attempting to sleep sitting up so he could breathe through all the congestion he was having. Kurt slept all through it, dead to the world after drowning himself in school work and planning the wedding.

When he woke up at 7 the next morning, he noticed Blaine was up and sitting properly on the bed, but his eyes were droopy and blood shot. There were dirty tissues littering the bed and the floor, and if Blaine didn't look as pathetic as he did, he would've been grossed out. But the completely exhausted look on his boyfriends face just had him concerned.

"Blaine? How long have you been up?" Blaine just shrugged.

"Since abow 3 or 4. I slept for a little bit but I kept wakin' up havin' to cough or blow by nose." He rubbed at his bright red nose, wincing as he did.

"Why didn't you make me up?" Kurt spoke softly, gently pulling the smaller man in his arms, placing a kiss on the back of his curly head.

"You were sleebing. I di'n wanna wake you ub."

Kurt squeezed his arms around his waist a bit tighter. "Oh honey. You're _sick_. I'm your boyfriend and I'm here to take care of you. I don't care that you're sick, I just want you to be comfortable and feeling better."

"I'b sorry." He sighed and leaned back into his boyfriend's chest, letting his exhaustion seep through.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Now I'm going to clean up a bit and get you some tea, and you need to sleep. Blaine, you need to rest." Kurt said firmly as he tried to protest.

"I guess you're right..." Kurt just smirked as he moved out from behind him and started climbing off the bed.

"I always am sweetie. You should know that by now," He smiled and pressed a kiss on Blaine's forehead before going to their bathroom and brushing his teeth before pulling out a pair of rubber gloves, (in love or not, he was _not_ going to be touching the dirty tissues), and started picking up the room.

Once the room was all clean, he got dressed in a pair of relaxed blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that made his eyes pop with a leather jacket, and his black knee high Doc Martins before checking one last time on his boyfriend who was propped up on pillows and sleeping, grabbing his keys, phone and wallet and made his way down the street to the local drugstore, picking up vapor rub, cough syrup and cough drops, decongestant, decided to fuck it and grab some condoms and lube.

He mumbled a quick thank you to the cashier before quickly walking back to the apartment, luckily to find Blaine still sleeping in their room. He quietly set out the medicine on the night stand and shoved the condoms and lube in the drawer before climbing on the bed next to Blaine and gently kissing his forehead and mumbling his name to wake him up.

"Mmm...Kurd?" He coughed a bit.

Kurt smiled, rubbing his back. "Yeah babe, I'm back with some medicine, come on, sit up a bit more for me,"

Once Blaine was leaning against the headboard, Kurt reached over and measuring some cough syrup and holding it out for the sick man. "Is it the cherry kind? I only like the cherry kind."

Kurt's heart melted a bit at the big puppyish eyes Blaine gave him. "Yes sweetie, it's cherry." Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt put the spoon in it, waiting for him to swallow it before starting to lift his v-neck up.

"Babe, I love you and eberythin' bud I'm dot in the mood," Kurt choked a bit trying not to laugh.

"No no no Blaine, I have vapor rub that I got you to help you breathe better."

"Oh. Okay den." Kurt smiled and scooped some of the cream onto his fingers and started soothingly running it on his slightly muscley chest. "Oh that feels nice," Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head lean against the headboard.

Kurt bit his lip to keep himself from giggling at his medicated boyfriend. Apparently when he was given cold medicine it...effected him. Kurt guessed the cough medicine was starting to kick in with the way Blaine was acting. When Kurt finished with the vapor rub, he set the jar on the night stand before climbing over next to his boyfriend and pulled him in his arms, letting Blaine fist his shirt and bury his face in his chest.

Blaine suddenly pulled back, pulling a pout that was ridiculously identical to a puppy's. "Kurtyyy I don' feel good! Make id feel bedder!" Blaine's big, hazel eyes looked up at his, slightly glassy, his lips pulled down in a slight frown.

"I know honey. Are you at least breathing better though?" Blaine nodded vigorously.

"I like thad gooey stuff you pud on me! What was it? It smelled like dos York Pebbermint Pattys! Ooh! I want one now! Kurty cad i hab one?"

"Maybe later, B." Kurt was biting his lip, hard, trying not to crack up and his seemingly high boyfriend.

"Kurty you 'dow I lub you right?"

"Yes B, I know you love me, and I love you too." He leaned down and pressed a kiss on his head.

"Good. I'd be really sad if you didn't lub me. I mean we've lobed each other for a loooong time right?"

"Right,"

"How long Kurty?"

"Almost 4 years." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's big eyed expression.

"That's a long time!"

Kurt smiled and smoothed back his curls from his eyes. It really was time for a haircut. "I know B, I know."

Blaine suddenly yawned. "I'm tired. Cad I go to sleep now Kurty?"

"Of course you can honey." He smiled softly down at the boy who was now snuggled into his chest.

"Kurt?"

"Yes babe?"

"Don' leave me?"

"Never Blaine, never."

Blaine cracked one eye open. "Will you stay here wif me?"

"Is that even a question? Kurt smiled and shifted around a bit so he was more comfortable and had a better grip on Blaine.

"I lub you Kurt and I cand wait to Barry you." Kurt froze at this but before he could say anything, Blaine was softly snoring on him.

"Yeah. Me either B, me either."

* * *

**A/N: Awww sick Blaine is adorable! (:**

**Hey I just met you**

**And this is crazy**

**But there's the review box**

**So write one maybe?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my goodness I know it's been like two months since I updated and I am SO SORRY. I started studying really early for finals and then once finals came I couldn't concentrate on anything else! **

**But I'm finally back and SO ready to go see Darren on his Listen Up Tour tomorrow in A2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

When Blaine woke up a few hours later, his fever was down a bit, but not by much and he still didn't feel all that well. Kurt decided it was time to take him into the doctors if he wanted to be back and singing anytime soon. But Blaine being Blaine, didn't want to go.

"Blaine, come _on!_ I know you don't like the doctors, but you have to go if you wanna feel better!" _  
_

"But 'urt, I don' wanna go!" Blaine whined helplessly as Kurt tried to get a fresh shirt over his head which was proving difficult with Blaine moving around so much.

"I know but your voice isn't getting any better and Sony's expecting you to be able to start recording that album soon! Ha!" Kurt finally managed to slip the shirt around his neck.

"This is stupi'." Blaine crossed his arms stubbornly and stared straight ahead.

"Blaine, I swear to god, please just let me put on your damn shirt!"

Nothing.

"Blaine Devon Anderson."

Still no response.

"I'll take you out for ice cream after if you just put your shirt on and let me take you to the doctors."

Blaine peaked up at his boyfriend, weighing out the options. "You'll let me get anything I want on it?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine reluctantly unfolded his arms. "Fine."

He slid his arms through the arm holes and allowed Kurt to help him into his coat before shuffling them both out the door. Kurt quickly hailed a taxi and told him to take them to the local Urgent Care.

Once there, Kurt quickly signed Blaine in while the raven haired boy slouched on one of the couches in the waiting room, them being the only ones there. Kurt came and sat next to him with a clipboard and a pen, quickly filling out everything for Blaine, not needing to ask him anything.

He gave it back to the receptionist and sat back down to his boyfriend who was trying desperately to keep in his coughs, his face screwing up and reddening slightly. Kurt pulled him into his arms and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, allowing Blaine to sag against his body until the nurse called their name.

"Blaine Anderson?" Blaine didn't move, just continued staring at the wall from Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, honey, that's you."

Blaine blinked. "Oh. Oh righ. Yes, ub, sorry." He quickly stood up, keeping Kurt's hand laced in his making it known that he wasn't going to go in there by himself. Kurt pulled himself up too, and both boys followed the nurse into the back rooms.

Blaine sat on the exam table, obediently allowing the nurse to take his temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. She asked Kurt some questions about what was going on, to save Blaine's voice, and then left the room, promising the doctor would be in shortly.

"Urt?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What if I'b really sick? What if I can't sing adymore?"

"If that happens, we'll deal with it and I will be there for you every step of the way, but I'm sure that this is nothing more than a little infection or virus that's extremely stubborn...sounds like someone else I know," He raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"'Ey you can't b'ake fun of me. I'b sick."

"Sorry your highness." Kurt laughed and blew him a kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a man with salt and pepper hair and a lab coat came in.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Killabrew, I assume this is Blaine?" He stuck his hand out as Blaine nodded and shook his hand. "And you are?"

"I'm Kurt, his boyfriend." Dr. Killabrew smiled and shook his hand as well before clapping loudly.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" Kurt quickly retold what had happened over the past couple days. The doctor just kept nodding while he explained.

"Well Blaine, it sounds to me like you've got a good case of tonsillitis. Let me take a look here though just in case." He took his little light and checked out his throat, ears, nose, and eyes, and then got a cotton swab and tongue depressor out. "I'm also going to do a throat culture to see if you might have strep too. Say ahh!"

Blaine, to the best of his ability with almost no voice, complied and then gagged a bit as he stuck the swab down his throat, his eyes watering up.

"Very good Blaine. I'm going to go run this through a test and I should have the results back shortly."

As soon as he left, Kurt made his way over to the table and sat next to Blaine, rubbing his back with his hand. Blaine let his head fall to his shoulder, letting himself be comforted by his touch.

They didn't say anything, just sitting together and thinking. Kurt would sometimes randomly press a kiss to some part of Blaine's face, causing him to snuggle in closer.

10 minutes passed before the doctor came back in making the boys sit up straight and pull their arms away from each other. "Well the good new is it's not strep, but it does look like tonsillitis. Unfortunately there's no medication or prescription that will make it go away because it isn't linked with strep bacteria, but I suggest to get a new toothbrush, gargle warm salt water, drink warm tea, and use Advil or Ibuprofen. Don't talk unless you need to, and you should be feeling a lot better within the week."

"Thanks Doctor." Kurt shook his hand and the Doctor shook Blaine's as well before leaving them alone in the room. "See, what did I tell you? Nothing to worry about."

Blaine just smiled and shook his head, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Kurt's cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

They quickly checked out, leaving $10 cheaper, but more being more reassured than when they arrived. Their hands linked together as they hailed another cab, and went home.

* * *

**A/N: Ehh...not my best, but I'm way too excited about tomorrow to do much about it. **

**Also, I just have to say, with Darren confirming dating Mia, don't be one of those asshole fans who hates the fandom and hates Darren because of it. Just don't do that. Be happy for the both of them. It's not your business, it's theirs. Same goes for Will and Chris. **

**Next chapter will be starting when Blaine's healthy again! **

**Oh! And my Tumblr is: sparklesandglitterandshit . tumblr . com (:**

**Also go and follow my DarrenImagines page on twitter! **

**REVIEW?(:**


End file.
